reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Dead Wiki talk:Administration
Become a administrator so if i wanted to become a administrator what do i have to do because i may like to be one lol :you might wanna start with signing your posts (which is pointed out above when editing talk pages) Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 09:52, August 14, 2010 (UTC) "Family Gang Night" Hi, I created the posse page "Family Gang Night" and my friends messed around with it & got it banned. Can I edit it so that it's appropriate so that it can go back up? Piixii 17:53, February 12, 2011 (UTC)piixii Hierarchy format Recently, Ilan suggested that we change the layout of this page to fit a "hierarchy" format, such as the staff page on the Assassin's Creed Wiki. An example of this format can be seen here. I will be changing the article to fit this format in just a few moments, and would like some second thoughts. Personally, I think this should only go for active b'crats/admins/mods, so the inactive and former b'crats/admins/mods will simply be listed as they are now. Also, avatars will likely change, as Jack, Anon, and Legal have not chosen theirs yet. If anyone chooses to respond (preferably members of the staff), please tell me any modifications you'd like to see made, any suggestions for improvement, whether we should keep it or not, etc. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 02:39, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :I've already told Ilan and you that I like it, so my vote is that it stays. As far as the pictures go, I'm quite fond of mine, so if you wouldn't mind leaving mine like it is.--SAMurai (-.-.-..-.-) 02:44, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ::I like it and my suggestion of adding the talk page links has already been implemented. I agree with leaving the inactive admins out of the hierarchy since that should help with users leaving messages for inactive admins, as has often happened in the past. 2ks4 (talk) 06:30, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Seeing as how Annonnimus is so inactive, I think switching his place on the tier with 2k would be a good idea.--SAMurai (-.-.-..-.-) 23:23, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::Anon is not fully inactive. In fact, he made two edits today (7 January). I mean no disrespect to 2ks4, but Anon is the more experienced admin; he's been here longer and made, as of this very moment, 1,000 more edits. If Anon goes a period of 60 days without making an edit, then we'll have the unfortunate duty of moving him to the "Inactive" section. I'd like to keep him where he is, as long as he is semi-active here. However, this is just my opinion and if Jack says otherwise, or the rest of the admin team (Ilan, Sam, Legal, and 2k) wish to see 2k's and Anon's places switched, then it will be done. ::::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 01:00, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Heh, I was actually in the middle of typing almost exactly the same thing, but got pulled away before I could save it. Here's what I wrote: ::::I'm fine with it either way. While I may be more active here at the present time, Annonnimus is not really inactive (he just made some edits today in fact), he's just spending time between multiple wikis. If you look at the hierarchy from a seniority point of view, he's also been here a lot longer, has made more edits, etc. ::::2ks4 (talk) 01:36, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::Blaff 60 was online today and made 6 edits and made a page, does that make him active or semi-active? ::::: ::::::As far as Annon is concerned he will be left with his status intact and will remain as an active admin even if he only comes by once in a blue moon. Mainly for the fact that if you message him, he will respond in fairly short order. He isn't gone, his time is just divided up among several wikis. He feels he's left this one in good hands (and I appreciate the complement and extend it to Hobbes and 2ks4 for their inimitable stewardship of the site) and that he doesn't need to 'babysit' it. I still want him to retain all of his rights as an Admin no matter where he gets listed. ::::::As far as Blaff60 goes, he can be moved to semi-active since he rarely shows up at all and stopped editing here in earnest some time ago. But let's get someone else to make the final decision on that since Blaff and I have butted heads on several occasions and I don't want it to look like a personal vendetta or something. ::::::When the hierarchy page gets completed, let me know and I'll come up with an avatar.... ::::::EDIT: Just noticed the hierarchy page and I'm cool with Dutch. ::::::Cheers! ::::::- JackFrost23 00:10, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Up until 2 days ago, Blaff went 4 months without editing. Unless he continues to edit and explicitly states that he intends to remain active, at least for a little while, he remains on the inactive list. This could be said for a lot of these inactive admins, as both Crowbar and Doc.Richtofen show up every little while. They're are hardly active enough, and users might request help from them only to be ignored. The current list of active admins contains those of us that will respond almost immediately, and that's the way it should be. :::::::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 01:25, January 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Oh hello guys! Sorry I was very inactive lately though I have my reasons why. I don't mind being inactive however, I maybe coming here from time to time but not always. On the other note, should we make a twitter or facebook for the wiki? I know it's a bit late for that but should we? - Blaff 60 Talk Image requiring deletion Hi, I found a good image I wanted to add today for the undead nightmare page, and had started to upload it, but found it already in the gallery, so I cancelled before publishing. I'm a bit surprised though because it seems to have been added (in the Latest Photos side panel), but I checked the gallery it was intended for and it's not there. I'm not sure exactly what happened, but the duplicate is here. Sorry for the bother - I was wondering if it could please be removed? Thanks v. much TintinCT (talk) 13:08, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :The image has been deleted. Thanks very much for bringing this up. :) :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 04:28, July 14, 2012 (UTC) 100% completed the game. it was great took awhile. it was worth all of my time tho. if anyone has any questions about the game. Im free to help. Coyotehunter818 (talk) 19:52, April 29, 2013 (UTC)Coyotehunter818